24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 6: 1:00am-2:00am
| code = 6AFF20 | author = Howard Gordon & Evan Katz| director = Brad Turner}} The Russians learn too quickly that the Chinese have the circuit board, leading Noah Daniels to suspect a spy. After some investigation, Daniels and Lennox plot to pass misinformation to the Russians through this unsuspecting informant. Nadia struggles with her newfound leadership at CTU when Division and Jack argue on how to handle the traumatized Audrey Raines. Cheng discovers the circuit board is damaged. Episode guide * Wayne Palmer suffers a sudden cerebral hemorrhage which incapacitates him, leaving to assume the Presidency. He confesses to Lisa Miller that, despite his duties as such, he cannot stop thinking about her. They have a romantic moment. * is shown a video recording of Reed Pollock revealing her husband's responsibility for releasing Abu Fayed when the government had him in custody. Peter Hock tells her someone is going to have to carry the blame, and the further away from the administration the better. Karen is forced to fire Buchanan from his position at CTU Los Angeles. *While lightheartedly exchanging insults, is suddenly hurt when Chloe O'Brian mentions his having provided terrorists with the means to detonate their nuclear weapons. * Bill Buchanan tells he is appointing her to be his successor in charge of CTU Los Angeles until someone can be assigned to the position on a more permanent basis. Her first act is to order that they continue the current operation to apprehend Jack Bauer in order to keep him from handing over an important piece of military technology to the Chinese. * meets Jack Bauer in an abandoned motel and releases Audrey Raines. Mike Doyle, who has secretly followed Jack, is ordered not to allow the exchange to take place and intervenes immediately after Jack happens to toss the component to Cheng inside the building. CTU TAC teams launch an assault on the Chinese agents, but Cheng himself escapes the area, with the component in his possession. * is arrested. He explains he was going to detonate explosives he planted inside the building after handing the component over to Cheng Zhi, but Mike Doyle's interference prevented him from being able to do so. On his way out of the building, he attempts to speak with Audrey Raines, but quickly realizes something is wrong with her. tries to talk to Audrey Raines]] Jack finishes helping the cleaning of the abandoned building. Mike Doyle introduces himself to Audrey Raines and asks her for information on helping find Cheng; she doesn't answer him. Doyle tries to explain to her that she's safe now, thanks to Jack, but she remains unresponsive. Doyle then asks if she understands him, but she can only repeat, "Help me, Jack. Please don't let them do this to me." Doyle realizes this is fruitless and leaves. At CTU, Nadia Yassir is giving instructions on finding Cheng. Morris O'Brian arrives and Nadia asks about his request for transfer, and if it has to do with Chloe. Morris tells her it's none of her business. Nadia denies the request, saying he's still needed on the floor. (Downstairs, Chloe O'Brian, who was watching this, turns and leaves.) Morris insists that he would be more effective away from his ex-wife, but Nadia tells him the decision's final, and to return to work. Nadia gets a call from Mike Doyle, who asks about Cheng, but Nadia says she knows nothing. She then asks about Audrey, but he tells Nadia he's getting absolutely nothing out of her, as apparently whatever the Chinese did to her affected her mind. Nadia asks to have her returned to CTU, and asks what Jack was thinking. Doyle admits that Jack seemed to know what he was doing, as he was going to blow up the building with him and the component in it once Audrey was safe. Nadia assures Doyle that it was only Jack's fault, as he went against Presidential orders. Doyle decides not to argue, and says he's returning. Mike assignes Stevens to take Audrey, and then goes to leave with Jack. Jack demands to talk to Audrey, but Mike refuses because of her catatonic state. Jack insists, saying he could get through to her, but Mike reminds Jack that he's under arrest and orders Stevenson to oversee his transportation to CTU. Jack demands to talk to Audrey, but he doesn't listen, and takes him to the chopper. Karen Hayes tells Noah Daniels that CTU is doing everything to find Cheng, but Daniels doubts that will be enough to stop him; Karen agrees with this statement, and Daniels worries that when Russia's defense is compromise, the U.S. government will be blamed. As she starts to leave, he asks her about her firing Bill Buchanan from CTU, and she says he didn't take it well. She starts to leave again, and Daniels stops her again, expessing his appreciation for everything she does. Just then, Tom Lennox enters, telling Daniels about the Russian President calling for him via teleconference, with no further details for him. Daniels leaves to take the call. Lisa Miller arrives at her bedroom suite and closes the door when suddenly a man sneaks upon her: it is Mark Bishop, her boyfriend. They start kissing and she tells him that Wayne Palmer's still in a coma, and Noah Daniels might stay as Commander-in-Chief for a while. Bishop tells her they should be more careful from now on; then he insists they stop talking and they go to the bedroom and start to undress. and Noah Daniels have a teleconference]] A teleconference is set up with President Suvarov, and Daniels and his staff are all present. Suvarov begins by saying he knows about the FB subcircuit board that is now in hands of the Chinese and tells him that, as Daniels knows, the information on the board will compromise the Russian defense intelligence. He also insists that the Chinese not leave the country with it, but Daniels holds his ground, saying he's not going to take another's orders, and that it was Russia's fault that the terrorists got ahold of the technology to begin with. Suvarov says that doesn't matter, and threatens Daniels with military action if he doesn't comply, and ends the conference without hearing what Daniels was going to say. Daniels does nothing at first, wondering aloud how the Russians could have found out about this. Tom Lennox answers that, given with whom the info was shared, there could only be a spy in the U.S. government. Daniels asks how serious this threat is; Tom and Karen state that it's very serious, considering what the Russians have at stake, and what they could do to the U.S. Daniels orders a search for Cheng. Cheng Zhi calls his contact and tells him he's uploading the data on the subcircuit board, and he'll catch up in less than one hour. The man on the other end says he's received it, but it's damaged. He can fix it if he has the security override, but Cheng says they can't get that, and the subcircuit board will be useless to them without it. The other man says he'll find someone to help them. They hang up. After having sex, Lisa tells Mark she's going for a shower, so she can be ready when the VP needs her. As soon as she's gone, Bishop takes his PDA and downloads something from his phone. He calls someone and tells him that he, Bishop is ready, and that Daniels doesn't suspect anything. He hangs up. sobs after Morris ends their relationship]] At CTU, Morris is walking down the hall and Chloe stops him to talk with him. She admits to noticing his meeting with Nadia, and he tells Chloe that he was trying to get transferred because he finds it difficult to work with her. She apologizes again, but he brings up the slip she made earlier about his being forced earlier to arm the nuke, and how, with that, she crossed a line. Trying to keep from crying, she asks what he's saying, and he says it's over between them. She begs forgiveness, but he just takes touches her cheek and repeats, "We're done." He leaves, and she starts sobbing into the granite wall. Karen Hayes calls CTU and talks to Nadia about the situation with the subcircuit board, how Russia is threatening military action. Karen admits they have a spy working against them, but they don't know who; she also tells Nadia that CTU should also begin an investigation. Karen asks about Audrey, and Nadia says they got nothing out of her, but the psych specialist has arrived to try to help; they have no other leads besides. Karen is dismayed to heard that and reiterates how important finding Cheng is. Nadia says she understands, then asks about Bill Buchanan, saying she's heard Karen fired him. Karen dismisses the issue and hangs up. Dr. Bradley shows up and Nadia introduces herself and sends him to see Audrey, saying she'll be along shortly; she also asks to see whatever results they come up with. Milo Pressman shows up and tells Nadia that Jack and Doyle arrived; she tells Milo to place Jack in Holding and then come to Medical. takes Jack to Holding]] Dr. Bradley gets to Medical to see Audrey and tells her he's going to help her. Nadia arrives and Dr. Bradley directs her attention to something on Audrey's arm. Jack's being led to Holding and demands to speak to Audrey, saying that CTU's methods will only hurt her. Mike ignores him, but Jack then begs him to help her. After a moment's hesitation, he leaves and locks the door, leaving Jack to cry softly. Mike announces to Nadia he's just detained Jack; she tells him they're under pressure to find Cheng, and need Audrey's help sooner than they're getting it presently, so she summons Dr. Bradley, who tells them Audrey's no more than capable of repeating short phrases and obeying simple commands. He explains that because of the drug torture the Chinese subjected her to, getting anything out of her will be impossible without extreme measures. Doyle objects to this, but Bradley claims it's the only option. Doyle disagrees, saying that Jack, her old boyfriend, might be able to succeed without resorting to any extremes. Bradley still disagrees, but Doyle thinks the worst that could happen isn't all that bad, and suggests it to Nadia. Before she can respond, Dr. Bradley says Audrey is in his care now and is his responsibility and time is of the essence, and he goes back into Medical. After Bradley is gone, Mike argues to Nadia that Jack really is their best hope, but Nadia contends that they need to follow protocol. Nadia ignores Mike's arguments and dismisses him. gets the call from Noah Daniels]] In her bedroom suite, Lisa Miller receives a phone call from VP Noah Daniels informing her of another crisis. She says she'll come over as quickly as possible. She excuses herself to Mark and leaves. Mark calls his contact and asks what to do next. Tom Lennox comes to see Daniels and says he's identified the mole—a certain lobbyist named Mark Bishop appears to have been in contact with Russia, and one of their staff has been in contact with him: Lisa Miller. Noah asks how she could do something like this, but Tom proposes that she didn't do it on purpose, as records indicate a romantic relationship between the two. Daniels sadly confesses he is also in such a relationship with her. Noah curses himself, but Tom suggests using this to their advantage. Mike Doyle enters Holding 3 and tells Jack Bauer what Bradley's plans are with Audrey. He releases Jack from the chair and suggests he do something so that she doesn't get killed by the treatment. He then tells Jack to "make it look good", and slowly turns and walks away. Jack chokes him and knocks him out, then steals his keycard and weapon, exits the room, punches out the guard standing there, and heads down the hall. assaults Dr. Bradley]] Jack enters the medical bay, where Dr. Bradley's assistant tries to stop him, but Jack knocks him out. He demands of Dr. Bradley what he's done, but he admits he hasn't started yet, so Jack lets him go. Jack then unhooks Audrey and takes her away, whereupon Bradley pulls the alarm. On the main floor, Nadia asks Morris what happened, and he pulls up a live feed of the hospital bed Audrey was in. Milo Pressman chastises Nadia for not letting Jack take care of this sooner. Nadia doesn't answer. Morris confirms that Jack's still in the building; with Nadia's help, he's able to narrow down the location somewhat. Just then, Nadia notices Chloe is missing; she asks Morris what he knows, but he says he knows nothing, so she leaves to go looking for him. She runs into Doyle and asks him how Jack could have gotten away from him. Doyle answers that he made a mistake, but Nadia claims he did more than make a mistake, and deliberately gave Jack the opportunity to get away from him. Doyle just answers that he felt he was doing what was right for both the operation and Audrey; then he leaves her. Morris suddenly calls out that he has found Jack, and Nadia rushes off to get him. On the lower level, Jack leads Audrey down a corridor and through a door, then rips out the electronic lock pad. Jack then tells Audrey he'll protect her and keep her safe, and that he needs her to tell him what she knows. When she's doesn't answer, Jack tries to coax her, reminding her of her past and family, and then asks her again. and Mike Doyle watch as the CTU teams hack into the room that Jack and Audrey are hiding in]] points out that Audrey mentions the word "Bloomfield"]] Morris tells Nadia he's pinpointed Jack's location. She goes there, only to find the lock's disabled, and calls for backup to break it open. On the other side of the door, Jack continues to try to get Audrey to speak. After a few moments of trying, he starts to raise his voice at her, telling her to let him know she understands him, but she flinches at that, and he apologizes and puts his arms around her. Her hand finds his as they hug. Just then, the entry team arrives and starts to break through the door. Jack's voice becomes urgent and he pleads with her to tell him something, adding that they've got no time left. The door comes off and Jack uses himself to cover her. He threatens Mike Doyle who just entered the room, and demands that he give him a guarantee that she'll be safe. Just then, Audrey says one word, "Bloomfield." Jack notices this and thinks it might be a clue of some sort. One of the entry team disagrees, but Nadia passes it on to Morris to make sure, and then sends Dr. Bradley to her office. She then tells Jack they'll keep Audrey safe and begs him to let her go. He does, and tells her they'll take care of her. Nadia promises Jack that she won't let Dr. Bradley go near Audrey, then sends Jack back to holding. Tom Lennox is telling VP Noah Daniels that Suvarov wasn't lying about the threat, and the Russian armies will be ready in one hour. Just then Lisa Miller shows up. Daniels sends Tom to get the Joint Chiefs. Lisa asks why, and Daniels states that the Russians know about the component in Chinese hands because of Mark Bishop's dealings. She asks Noah if he's sure, and he responds that he is, and they've been monitoring him since they've discovered the leak. tells Lisa Miller that he knows about her affair]] He proves it using the tape recording on the table, then asks of her relationship with Bishop. She claims they're only acquaintances, but Daniels contradicts her and tells her that because of her relationship with Bishop, the Russians know about the component and are threatening military action. He also expresses his surprise that she could lie to him. She claims ignorance of any wrongdoing, but he informs her it's still treason. "What do you want from me?" she asks, and he tells her to convince Bishop that they've recovered the component. She expresses uncertainty that she can do that, but Daniels tells her she has no choice, and further threatens her with prison if she exposes the two of them. He leaves the room and she calls after him, but he ignores her. Just outside the room, Lennox tells Daniels that the Secret Service is getting ready to work with her. At CTU, Nadia Yassir walks to Medical to look at Audrey Raines. Audrey's father, former Secretary of Defense James Heller, sits down next to her bed. He tells her he's going to take her away from CTU to recover. Heller asks Nadia to be taken to Jack, and she sends him to see Jack in Holding. Mike Doyle arrives to tell Nadia that he's found something out about the "Bloomfield" lead Audrey gave them earlier, and it might tell them where Cheng is. She compliments him, and then admits he was right: that she should have stood up to Dr. Bradley; Doyle assures her that she did. is visited by Former Secretary of Defense Heller]] Split screen: Nadia watches Mike leave, then leaves as well. Audrey waits in Medical. Tom Lennox returns to see Lisa Miller. Cheng Zhi drives in his car. Jack Bauer waits in holding. Noah Daniels ponders his next move. Heller arrives to see Jack. Jack promises him the same thing he promised her—that he will take care of her. Heller contradicts this, blaming Jack for Audrey's state and forbidding him to see her. Jack accepts responsibility, but insists he can help, just as long as he has more time. Heller closes the matter, warning him to stay away. As he leaves, he says Jack's "cursed", and manages to destroy everything he gets close to. Jack sits down quietly in depression. '' Memorable quotes *'James Heller': You're cursed, Jack. Everything you touch, one way or another, ends up dead. *'Tom Lennox': (To Vice President Noah Daniels) I think if we dig a little deeper, we will find hard evidence that these two are sleeping together. *'Noah Daniels': Then the situation has gotten even worse...because I'm sleeping with her, too. *'Morris O'Brian': (To Chloe O'Brian) We're done. Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Special guest stars * Powers Boothe as President Noah Daniels * William Devane as James Heller * and Kim Raver as Audrey Raines Guest starring * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi * Kari Matchett as Lisa Miller * Michael Shanks as Mark Bishop * J.C. MacKenzie as Dr. Bradley * Ray Proscia as Nikolai * and Ricky Schroder as Mike Doyle Co-starring * Jolene Kim as Melinda * Kenneth Choi as Cheng's operative * John Brantley Cole, Jr. as CTU Guard Robson * Jayson Victor as Dr. Bradley's Assistant Uncredited * Brian Hite as CTU security guard Background information and notes * This episode marks the first appearance of William Devane as James Heller since "Day 5: 1:00am-2:00am." * James Heller isn't the first to notice how dangerous Jack can be to innocent bystanders: George Mason ("Have you noticed how there's always a body count everywhere you go?") and Jack's daughter Kim (see Quote:Day 5: 7:00pm-8:00pm) have made similar statements in the past. See also *1:00am-2:00am (disambiguation) 620 Day 620